A Bee in The Garden
by nwtf
Summary: I'm sitting here waiting like I always seem to be. Waiting for the right time, waiting for there to be a right time and always waiting for the right words to form in my mouth. Neither of those things seem to be right now. AU
1. Prologue

I don't know why I am writing, I don't think I ever finished a story that I've started. I just felt the need to write and this happens to be one of my favorite pairing. Annd it's a dark depressing day since it's raining in Florida and not cold at all since it's so close to the holidays and I'm tired of studying.

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine and not made from my imagination. Thus I claim no profit from this and characters are properties of their creator and I give much props to them. With this the story line probably won't be 100% original and whatnot since my muses are everyone on this site.**

**So, enjoy? Constructive comments are welcome, comments that are out there just to cause problems are not. Since I don't even know where I am going with this the rating will stay at T for now. I don't even have a proper story line figured out, right now just a prologue. Without further adieu we shall get to it.**(I should also mention that this is so very AU)

**Prologue**

I'm sitting here waiting like I always seem to be. Waiting for the right time, waiting for there to be a right time and always waiting for the right words to form in my mouth. Neither of those things seem to be right now, seems though just waiting hasn't been enough. Those willing to forge their own time and not wait will taste the sweet fruit sooner right? But, if you don't wait for the fruit to ripe it will be bitter and if you wait too long someone else, a bug even will taste the sweet fruit before you. That which I can not allow that to happen.

With that, I'm still sitting here waiting for the time, a time that might not come and while waiting I am making sure that no bugs will eat my sweet fruit while I am waiting for her to ripen.

I believe this is the point in the story to make an adequate introduction. My name is Fleur Delacour; I am currently holding the position of the new charms teacher at Hogwarts and I have been waiting 3 years for this, this moment when this young girl whose captured my heart and doesn't know it is old enough for me to even think about making a move or attempt to make a move. Since having an illicit sexual affair with a student would be frowned upon. Hermione Granger might be my biggest challenge but, I wouldn't be French if I didn't try.

***/-\-/***

I feel that there is something missing from my life, I have everything that I could possibly want. I finally have the boy that I want, it's my final year of Hogwarts and I have become head girl, and Voldemort was finally defeated and we all can relax. Even with all that I feel like I am waiting for something, something that I am longing for something more, more excitement, more love, tender love. Just something more. Ron and I are walking hand in hand on our way to the great hall for opening feast, my hand in his feeling clammy calloused fingers, his lopsided grin and messy red locks are all traits that I thought I wanted, but now, now I feel as if what I wanted is not what I truly wanted.

When we walked into the Great Hall and I noticed that a few of the regular teacher are back and with that I noticed a few new faces one being on that I recognized. I stopped and stood in my tracks at this as Ginny and Harry walked next to me

"What is Phlegm doing here?"

And with that a feeling of distaste filled the air when I looked over at Ron's now purple face.

*\-/-\-/*

Ahhhhh, how was that. Don't ask about the name. About the name, I was going to leave it untitled but, the name came to me when I was writing about fruit. .;;

Tschüs, for now


	2. Chapter 1

And though there's pain in my chest

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Fuck You!_

_~Fuck You by: Cee-Lo Green_

**Disclaimer: I don't own this I only own my slightly original story line, when I think I steal some ideas I will give them props at the end of the chapter. (If I remember)**

**Chapter 1**

I ignore Ginny's question as I decide to pull Ron towards the Gryffindor table and wait for the opening ceremonies to take place. The ceremony starts off like always with the first year sorting into their houses.

"Welcome all to another exciting year at Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmaster McGonagall. I would like to start out the year with a moment of silence for those who where lost in the war." after a brief moment where there was some light sniffling sounds to be heard, "As though some you older students can tell there has been a few changes to the staffing; Professor Flitwick will move from his current teaching position and teach Transfiguration since I am unable to, Defense Against the Dark Arts shall still be taught by Professor Snape, Potions by Professor Slughorn, as stated Professor Fitwick moved to teach another subject with that I shall introduce you to our new Professor of Charms Professor Delacour-"

With that I drown out what our Headmaster has to say thinking of why of all places Hogwarts, my thoughts were cut of by Ron's booming voice, "Blimey, she's still gorge-." Ron was suddenly stopped his words and made a small yelp, across from him Ginny was giving him a pointed look. By this time, our food has appeared on our table.

"Excuse me Ron you were saying?"

"It was nothing Hermione, really." With that he started shoving mountains of food into his awaiting mouth.

"Are you sure, it sounded like you had a comment about our new Charms teacher?"

"It's nothing really, I was just saying she's still gorgeous. That's all", Ron looked down believing that I would probably hit him with that comment, "I mean, she is a bloody Veela after all, they're always gorgeous".

"RONALD WEASLY, do you honestly believe that Fleur being part Veela or Veela's altogether means that you can stare at them all you want! Do you honestly think she likes you and the rest of the Hogwarts population staring at her like she is a Christmas ham, honestly, she's married to your brother of all people. Don't you think you-"

"Actually-"

"No Ron, DO NOT interrupt me, Veela or not she is still a human being" I start to stand, "I lost my appetite, I shall retire for the evening. Harry, Ginny I will see you two at breakfast.

As I make a quick exit out of the Great Hall, I can't but wonder where did my outbreak come from and why I cared.

*\-/-\-/*

Sudden movement from the Gryffindor table catches my attention as I see Herminoe abruptly get up and storm out of the hall leaving bewildered looks on the faces of her friends, especially one of her supposed boyfriend. Thinking this aches my heart to no end. The meal was mostly done as is, I might as well talk to the Headmaster about my particular situation. I lean over to my left to have a discrete conversation with her, "Excuse me, Headmaster. I was wondering if I could have a word? There are matters at hand that I need to discuss with you."

"Please Fleur, call me Minerva. Regarding the matters you wish to discuss with me, I do believe I already am aware your, how should I put this? Situation seems to be the right word." with this she gives me a reassuring smile before she continues, "if you would like to discuss this now, shall we take a walk around the grounds to discuss said matters around non-prying ears?" I give Minerva a curt nod and we get up and depart from the castle and have a stroll around the grounds.

When we reach outside I feel the need to ask, "Minerva, I feel I must ask. How do you know of my predicament?"

"I must tell you Fleur, I don't know a lot about it. Albus told me after you were here for the TriWizard tournament that if anything should happen to him that I should be prepared to take your employment application to teach here sometime within the future and gave me a set of instructions on how to deal with it, what I am suppose to deal with he wouldn't tell me. All I know is that it has something to do with Hermione and that if I would like to learn of your situation that you should tell me yourself."

"Minerva, I shall tell you if you promise not to breath a word to anyone about what I am going to tell you."

"Fleur, I would never tell anyone, I only want you to tell you if you are comfortable enough to tell me."

"I trust you and I feel the need to tell you my situation. As you might know, Veela's don't get to choose their mate, our thrall chooses our mate for us with our pheromones that matches with our mate once our mate has been chosen and we are apart for too long, Veela's start to get sick and moody. If you can't tell, Hermione is my mate and I came to Hogwarts to attempt to woo her, if not I will become sick and hopefully find another mate as rare as that is."

"So, let me get this straight. If she doesn't return your feelings you will probably die?"

"Oui, sadly"

"Oh...wow, Albus was always on top of these things. That man was a romantic, too bad he's not around today. He would have loved coming up with schemes to get you two together, I'll do my best."

"Thank you, just your support is enough"

"There is a favor that I would like to ask of you, I was wondering if you would become the new head of house for Gryffindor, since I can no longer be?", she has a strange glint in her eyes and I decide not to peruse this at the moment and giver her a quick nod before heading off towards the castle.

"Brilliant, I'll discuss your new living arrangements at dinner tomorrow." She yells after me while I begin to already dread saying yes.

*\-/-\-/*

I wake up the next morning feeling that today will be an absolute awful day, I'm still mad with my row with Ron, I prepare myself and make my way down to have breakfast before classes for the morning. I take my step out of the portrait hole and start making my way to the Great Hall.

"'Mione, wait up!"

I turn around to see a tall red head run towards be, on the good side it's the one red head I am currently not mad at, "hey Ginny, what's up?", I ask while we start our journey to the Great Hall.

"Nothing much, I was wondering what was wrong with you last night?" 

"I don't know Gin, he blank expression and the way he was looking at her while I was just sitting there, really I was right bloody next to him!"

"Uh", Ginny looks a bit scared at this moment and she looks like she is trying to look for the right words, "is there a chance that you might, how do I say this without being hexed? Jealous of Fleur."

I stare blankly at her, "Ginny, really! I don't think I am, it's just that she has feelings too and Ron should know not to openly gawk at his brother wife in front of this girlfriend."

"Actually-"

"Ginny not now, we'll talk about this later. Let's just eat and get to class, what do you have first?"

"Charms", she deadpans. "You?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape is what I really want to deal with first thing in the morning."

"Well, we should go before we're late, wouldn't want Snape to give you detention on the first day.", we part ways and I make my way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and take a seat near the front. Minutes later Harry and Ron come in right before the professor came in, Harry took the lead and took the seat next to me leaving Ron to only sit next to him.

Moments later Snape comes storming in, in his usual fashion. "Take out your books and turn to 387." Since I already had my book out and turned to the mentioned page and when I got there, I was shocked at the topic of the chapter 'Veela's and Their Thrall' and I don't even know what to think.

*\-/-\-/*

I think that line from Cee-Lo Green's song matched best with Fleur at this moment and it happened to be the song that I was playing when I started brain storming for this chapter.

It's actually funny, I started this chapter and wrote it till 4 am and figured: 'well, I need to get up at 9:30 to work, so I might as well finish this up and post it.' I was going to do that, but well you see when I start getting tired I make a lot of spelling mistakes and my sentences begin to ramble so I thought it would be best to sleep work and then finish this up when I got home. Which if you can't tell I did, and while at work I thought of ways to make it better and expand the plot.

I realized a mistake, I should have made her teach Transfigurations. Oh well, and I didn't feel like making up a teacher to fit that whole or leaving Ravenclaw without a head of house, oh well. Told you it was AU

Tschüs, for now.


	3. an apology

My dear readers:

I know it has been a while since I posted to this story and I feel honestly bad about it. This past year has been rough for me. During writing this story I recently quit a job that I had for a long time (a reliable well paying job with constant hours) for another job (kinda well paying, defiantly not the pay I was making but shitty hours), there's a long story why I quit that job. Finished my semester at school and then went back to my nice job in a span of a month. Luckily they took me back (with a raise in my salary) Since this time my mom who had fought and won the battle with breast cancer years ago found that the cancer came back in her bones focusing on the bones around the spine. Then on Jan 1st my grandpa on my dad's side died. Later that month my mom's bones which were weakened from the cancer broke when she was getting out of bed, the fall caused her to break both her femurs and her shoulder which caused her to be hospitalized. After a month in the hospital she was able to come home where she continued to try and fight this cancer, but sadly on March 28th, 2011 she lost the fight two months before her 50th birthday. I've tried to write other stories, I posted a chapter of my new favorite couple Brittany/Santana from glee, but I haven't had inspiration to write or continue it.

Right now I am working on a series of one shots for that couple and trying to figure out what I am doing with this story…But I am in a bit of a rut with this one…

I've opened a tumblr account that I've hoped on using (haven't really yet) if you're interested in the everyday musing of me; I plan on using it more and it's a way for people out in the world to converse with me and we can all be friends! Because you can always use a friend. It's:

Nowwhattheduck (dot)tumblr(dot)com

Put periods in place of the (dot) (not that it's hard to figure out). I plan on doing another project where I take atleast one photo a day and upload it to probably tumblr or something for the next year, news will be posted on the link above. I haven't really used tumblr but I'm learning.. it seems fun.

Thank you all for your support and whatnot,

Nwtf (jenn)

Ps I'm writing this way past my bedtime so it's probably a jumbled mess and makes no sense.


End file.
